


We'll take her

by phantomhot



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Probably some angst at some point, sarumi with a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhot/pseuds/phantomhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, Fushimi rescues a 6 year old kid, who happens to take a liking to both him and Yata. The two are forced to drop their constant cold acts in order to help this little girl. It's a tough job for this couple of rivals, but neither want to give her up.</p><p>In which SaruMi raise a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll take her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so so it's set pre-reconciliation and it's gonna be a fluff journey, so buckle up and enjoy the ride! Here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think!  
> (btw its 3am, so sorry for any mistakes)

Another mission to carry out, that’s all this was. SCEPTER 4 had the task of taking down a new strain, who’s power was still a mystery, but he had managed to barricade himself inside his own home and the squad were to infiltrate the building and take this man into custody. It seemed simple enough, a daily task for Fushimi and the rest.

They were currently in ready position at the entrance to the cellar. Under the captain’s orders, they moved down the stairs as a unit and swiftly spread out to cover all angles, swords held, ready to dodge any incoming attacks. The focus was on the rough looking man in the centre of the room. He was handsome, yet had an edge that would make anyone feel uneasy around him. For Fushimi, this strain was just like… that man…

He looked away for a moment, knowing that he shouldn’t avert his eyes from the target, but he really needed to regain focus and get the image of that man out of his head.

And that’s when he spotted her.

A young girl, who could not be more than 6 years old, was huddled away in the shadows, her bright eyes flickering around the crowded room. Even though she was concealed by the darkness, the fear and tremble in her body could not go unnoticed. No one mentioned this strain having a daughter… but then again, they weren’t able to gain much information to begin with.

The captain gave his orders and blue power suddenly illuminated the room, bouncing off every wall. Fushimi had his sword pointed towards the strain, but kept his eyes on the little girl, flinching slightly as a burst of power shot close to her. 

This was it. Safety of civilians was a key aim of SCEPTER 4 and Fushimi had to act on instinct. He caught Munakata’s eye for a short moment before darting round the edge of the room to the child. This was just in time, as another blue bolt was fired and Fushimi flung a dagger to divert the bolt’s path. 

The little girl stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear, and most of all, desperation in her eyes. Fushimi kneeled beside her and leaned his head down to her eye level. 

“You’re okay now.” Fushimi reassured the child. He hadn’t had much experience with kids, but he knew that he had to drop his cold exterior for the moment. He wasn’t used to seeing someone so small and helpless, and with a man like… that as her father, Fushimi couldn’t help but see his own younger self reflected in her desperate eyes.

The child seemed to contemplate for a moment, her trust wavering. However, she eventually decides to take what may be her only chance to get out of here alive, and nods at Fushimi, crawling towards him. She hesitates for a moment before throwing her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. 

Fushimi is taken aback by the contact, but still encircles the small body with his arms and picking her up. It’s at this point that he meets Munakata’s eyes once again and he gives a confirming nod, seeing the child in his arms. Fushimi takes this as his cue to evacuate and hastily doges around bolts of power to reach the staircase of the cellar. The girl latches onto him more, using Fushimi as a shelter from the commotion surrounding them. Fushimi hums while making his way up the steps, stroking the girl’s hair for comfort. 

“Look, we’re gonna be away from all that now. There’s nothing more you need to-“

BOOM.

A sudden explosion of flames from above sends Fushimi and the child flying backwards. The girl screams and clings to Fushimi with every ounce of desperation that she has. Fushimi has barely a fraction of a moment to angle their bodies, so he would take the pain of the fall instead of her. He grunts loudly as he collides with the concrete, unable to move for a second. The girl gasps and lifts her head off of his chest and darts her eyes across his face, praying for him to show some signs of movement.   
Relief floods over them both as Fushimi cracks his eyes open. Pushing the shock and pain aside, he climbs up from the floor and steadies himself against the wall. A couple of Blues, who had managed to fight off the raging flames, ran back down the steps.

“Fushimi-san, it seems the Reds are here.” One of them announced, before lowering his voice slightly. “Are you okay?”

Fushimi replied with a ‘tsk’. He knew that Bandou had been injured by the strain, but did HOMRA really have to take their revenge now?!

He made sure to shield the small girl’s body from any flames and began climbing up the steps again. As soon as he reached the top, Fushimi was immediately fired at. Those goddamn Reds, not even bothering to check who their target is before attacking… Careless idiots… This is why he left in the first place. He ended up using his daggers and power to create a shield for himself and the child. However there seemed to be many Reds, the attacks were powerful, and he was already weakened from the explosion. He still continued to move forward, needing to get the child out of this house. His arms began to shake and he dropped his shielding dagger, falling to his knees with a gasp. He pulled the little girl close and she nuzzled into his neck. This was it, he couldn’t save her…

“STOP!” Someone yelled.

“Saruhiko?!” A loud and familiar voice shouted. The blasts of power ceased.

“He has a child with him!” Another person yelled.

Hasty footsteps approached him and he looked up to see Yata Misaki, with a sea of confused emotions in his eyes. He knelt down beside Fushimi and stared at him, gaping.

“Well, baka Misaki, are you just going to sit there and stare? Get her out of here!” He opened his arms slightly, leaning forward for Yata to take the trembling girl. She looked up at Yata, with a terrified expression and nuzzled into Fushimi more. 

Fushimi’s expression softened as he gently pulled the girl away from him to look her in the eyes. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt you, I promise. You can… trust him.” He looked up at Yata for the last part, who leaned down to put a hand on the child’s shoulder.

“He’s right. I’m here to get you to safety.” Yata smiled warmly and the girl paused before reaching her arms out to the redhead. Yata took hold of her small body and lifted her, standing up. He glanced down at the weakened blue and hesitated before holding out his arm to him.

“Come on, you look like you need to get out of here too.” Fushimi looked at the hand held out in front of him and slowly reached up to take it. He was then pulled to his feet, but wobbled, trying to find his balance. He felt an arm slip around his waist to steady him. Fushimi glanced over to the other boy, but his eyes were averted. He gave up, leaning into the support he really did need.


End file.
